


BAECKSTORY

by crgb1234



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Based on current events, Implied Relationship, Other, if you know you know, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crgb1234/pseuds/crgb1234
Summary: Original fictional story inspired by a gif from footage of Baekhyun's recent solo concert.
Kudos: 4





	BAECKSTORY

**Author's Note:**

> To view the gif please go to https://twitter.com/i/status/1346656589353254913 
> 
> If the link does not work my Twitter isn't private right now, so you can find the story there as well if you wish. 

Baekhyun couldn't help his eyes trailing towards the left of the stage.

In the shadows a figure gave a thumbs up.

Baekhyun blinked, looking to the front.

The rumors had been brutal, erupting in a scandal of epic proportions. Even after two months things had still not died down.

The underlying effects of what started because of one person's jealousy had caused an earthquake effect in the fandom. Even though international fans were supportive for the most part, Kerries had been confused, vocal, and somewhat split in their opinion of the situation.

Those on the inside knew how false the accusations were. With all the voice lessons, dance lessons, rehearsals, group and personal appearances, photoshoots, concerts, recording sessions, music video shoots, and so on.. there simply wasn't any time for any of it to have happened.

And those on the inside also knew how unlikely it would be to have happened even if there HAD been time. 

The words "smitten" and "whipped" were used so much around them that it stopped being funny long before the words "till death do us part" had ever been heard between them.

Every anniversary was celebrated with another purchase of a matching item. They had similar tastes and liked buying things in pairs, so fans guessed (correctly) that they might be sharing a closet. Gifts from those in the know were given as sets or in a size suitable for both.

The amount of quiet familiarity and hidden affection between them was loud without being verbally acknowledged publicly. As obviously dedicated as they were to each other it was beyond belief that any of the rumors that been fabricated were true.

And now, here they were.

One on stage. Going thru his first solo concert. Braving the sea of eyes scrutinizing his every move. Showing his extraordinary talent and love of music for all the world to see.

One in the shadows. Silently watching. Giving all of his love, affection, and support. Caring.

The lawyers, investigators, managers, policemen, assistants, co-owners, bosses, employees, litigators, private detectives, witnesses, members, family, and friends all took a back seat right now. Right now nothing else mattered.

They had worked so hard to get to this point.

Years ago they shared their dreams with each other. They chose to join their lives, intertwining their dreams.

When the time came for pages to be turned, they turned them together and wrote new dreams in their book together.

Producing - check.

Performing - check.

Protecting -

CHECK. Always protecting.

**Always.**

Protecting themselves and each other.

Protecting their dreams.

Protecting their lives.

Protecting their self worth.

Protecting their humanity.

Protecting their sanity.

Protecting their happiness.

Protecting their love.

There was no way they would do something to not protect themselves or each other.

The thumbs-up sign was visible in the shadow. Then the forefinger and pinkie flipped out, changing the hand-sign into **their** sign.

Baekhyun slightly sucked the inside of his cheeks. He turned.

Years of training kept the smile from showing on his face, but it was visible in his eyes.

He took a breath.

To the world this was his moment. But to the one in the shadows this meant the world. 

And he would do this for both of them.

Baekhyun opened his mouth and began to sing.

◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇


End file.
